Supernatural: The Damned
by King 789
Summary: This my very first supernatural fanfiction so excuse me if the characters are a bit off. Sam and Dean are faced with a new threat and an unusual mystery when they come across a seemingly normal immortal human young woman.


Supernatural Prologue

She frantically looked back behind her as she ran adrenaline pumping through her veins panic running through her as she ran through the ally the wind howling in the night. A young blonde woman standing 5'6 late teens wearing tight ripped black jeans, black jacket and navy strapless top that cover her breast but stop right above her navel with shoes to match her assumable. She was running through the ally way almost every step checking behind her fresh tears streaming from her face but she has long gotten over the situation that happen just moments earlier. "Help!" She shouted hoping somebody almost anybody hear her in this damp infested alley.

Dean and Sam drove in silence contempt plating their next form of action given the situation that happened a week ago. They giving themselves some time off sense then partaking in easy hunts to pass the time an ease their nerves sense the brothers grow to show no actual sense of rest and relaxation, that and when is time on their side. Dean wore a dark grayish granite design shirt with, a dark beige jacket over it and straight blue jeans with shoes to match. Sam wore a red t-shirt, white and blue plaid button down with short sleeves with the shirt open and shoes to match. Dean as expected was in the driver seat while Sam was in the passenger seat in silence before sparking a conversation. "So any news from Cas?" Sam asked bored and perplex with the situation a week ago and what the future has ahead. "About…Lucifer, Amara none at all it's like they both up and vanish." Dean said combination of annoyance from the lack of Intel involving God's 'Two Biggest Fans' and how he responding facing Amara a week ago. Once again his weakness for her show itself, the love he has and yet isn't sure how or where such a feeling formed from. "I don't know man it hasn't that been long ago but their no leads and everything remains as if nothing happen." Dean said calmly, Sam responding with a scoff for it was hard to believe the world is continuing as if a week ago didn't happen at least not for the ones who witness the events for themselves. Sam and Dean both understand still that was no different than any other major event they faced and no one who witnessed noticed.

The young woman made it out of the alley still frantic. "Help!" She shouted.

Dean tossed back a beer finishing what he had left and Sam began to yawn sleep overtaking him til he heard what sound like somebody screaming. "Did you hear that?" Sam said. "No." Dean said honest but indifferent.

The young woman ran into the street looking behind her screaming help. Dean slammed on the breaks trying to avoid hitting the girl. "Oh shi-!" Sam exclaim responding to Dean's sudden slam on breaks and also noticing the girl herself, she notice the lights in front of her at the last minute and upon seeing the driver knew it was too late. They made eye contact before the impala struck her knocking her a few feet falling as she rolled across the pavement.

"Dean you just hit that girl!" Sam said getting out of the car almost immediately. Dean face palmed beginning to lower his head down and running his fingers through his hair then slamming his fists on the steering wheel, the guilt overweighing him his thoughts on Amara and leaving this town distracting him from the drive though he enjoyed wasting a shapeshifter, a case they were working while here. As he watches his brother walk to the girl's body he was hoping he hit a vamp or something he could feel less guilty about, Dean Procced ready to face whatever consequence was to come and to face the girl as he got out the car.

Dean stood over the girl and Sam kneel down to observe her to see any abrasions or other injuries she may have but notice something unusual about the girl as she lay there on her side. "I don't see any blood." Sam said oddly. "This girl has no injuries." Sam assumed from at least what he can see without moving her. The girl eyes open leaning up halfway toward Sam causing him to jump but she grabbed his arm. "Help me!" She said. Dean also startled let alone went into big brother mode when she grabbed Sam pulled out a pistol and shot the girl in the stomach only for her to notice but no react to what happen a second after her statement. "Please?" She asked desperately.


End file.
